


[podfic] even old New York was once New Amsterdam

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [52]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Libraries, Loki laughs at your heteronormative gender norms, Odin's A+ Parenting, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, maybe a small bit of healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: At first, he visits the library purely out of curiosity.[Loki, on Midgardr, seeing what the mortals have written about him]





	[podfic] even old New York was once New Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [even old New York was once New Amsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049519) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 

** **

**Title: [even old New York was once New Amsterdam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1049519) **

**A** **uthor: ** ** [tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:07:27

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/53%20\(AVG\)%20_even%20old%20New%20York%20was%20once%20New%20Amsterdam_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
